


An Epilogue

by mollysmonsters



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysmonsters/pseuds/mollysmonsters
Summary: Maria, Joaquin, and Manolo propose.





	

“It was all for a bet?” Joaquin asked, incredulous.

“Yes,” Manolo replied.

“And La Muerte won."

“Ah, mi amor, that is where you're mistaken,” said Maria.

“What?” Joaquin did not understand. He could plainly see how much Manolo and Maria loved each other. “Are you…are you saying La Muerte was wrong?"

“No,” said Maria. “I’m saying they were both right."

Joaquin looked in astonishment as both Maria and Manolo bowed to one knee. Maria reached out a hand to both of them. 

“I, Maria, take you both to be my husband. Husbands, I suppose."

“And I, Manolo, promise to love you both to the end of the world.” He looked up at Joaquin. “If you’ll have me too."

Joaquin fell to his knees and kissed them both on the lips.

“I, Joaquin, will honor you both to my dying days and beyond."

Maria giggled. “I now pronounce us husband and husband and wife."


End file.
